matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: Mentality
This is the sequel to Ben 10: Insanity. Plot Ben sits on his bench, starring at the wall. A Plumber throws a tray in, alien grub on the tray. On the side, chili fries steamed gloriously. "You're lucky your granddaddy looks after you....bastard." The Plumber grunts, "I can't believed I looked up to you, piece of shit. A faggot like you doesn't belong here." "What'd you call me?" Ben seethes, going up to the cell bars. "You heard me, now sit town!" The Plumber tazes the bars. "That's what I thought." Ben laughs, starring into the mirror. Blood drips down. Blood pools around Ben's body. He drops to the floor, his face now covered in blood. A Plumber calls for a medic, "Get ya ass over here! Now!". They go inside Ben's cell. He continues laughing, chanting something in a foreign language. "You will rot in hell," Ben seethes before jumping forward, ripping off the medic's ear with his teeth. The medic falls back, screaming, "Gah! Shit! Get Max in here now! His boy is fucking crazy!" The medic screams as a purple blood emerges from the alien. Ben jumps onto him, tearing out the flesh from his throat. Ben continues laughing, now running in circles. "Your flesh delights me, I shall have more." Ben laughs, grabbing a dagger from the human Plumber. He slits open his stomach and begins feeding off of his carcus. The guard comes back with Max. Max looks horrified, his eyes weary and discouraged. The guard turns around and vomits at the sight. "Ben, we're just trying to help." Max reasons. "Help? Help? I don't need help," Ben seethes, "What I need is my fucking chili fries Max! Dinner was here 15 minutes late. What can you expect? I got hungry." Ben laughs once more as blood continues to drop out of his eyes. "Ben, we need to get you to Azmuth, you're losing a great amount of blood!" "Let me sucked dry of blood, let me join Derrick." Ben hisses, spitting out a piece of flesh. Max falls to his knees, "I'm sorry I failed you Ben." Gwen and Kevin walk in. "Grandpa Max? I got the call why did you want me-" Gwen cuts off. She starres in fear at the monster eating the flesh in the cell. "Holy shit Tennyson," Kevin mutters. Gwen runs over to the cell but Max restrains her, "BEN! BEN IT'S ME!" Ben drops the flesh and turns to Gwen, "G-Gwen?" He seethes, blood dripping off his chin, except now it was the medic's. "Ben snap out of it. We can save you!" Ben laughs a horrifying laugh, his eyes entirely black and his voice deepened, "YOU CAN'T HELP ME HUMAN!" Gwen falls back, startled. "That-that's not Ben." Max sighs, "I'm afraid it is. He overdosed on Bluk, the alien drug. His eyes bleed non-stop and he is demented." "Gwen, come here." Ben says, dropping his chunck of flesh. "I want a hug." Gwen slowly walks forward. Kevin screams, "NO GWEN! Look how the medic turned out," Gwen breaks free of his grip, "I can take care of myself," She reluctantly enters the cell. Ben lunges for her, chomping at her neck. She pushes him back, gagging. Blood emerges from her neck. "GWEN!" Kevin runs in and tackles Ben. He begins to smash his fists into Ben's face multiple times. Ben kicks Kevin off with incredible strength then swings Max to the ground. He runs out of the cell on all fours. He runs to the armory, grabbing his Ultimatrix. Kevin screams, putting pressure on Gwen's wound. "Max get me a medic over here god dammit!" Max is stunned, petrified. He stays still. "MAX! A MEDIC! NOW!" Max shakes his head, running off to find a medic. Ben looks at the cell of Doctor Animo. He is asleep. "Hello James," Ben taunts, "Dinner is served." Ben goes into the cell and stomps on his dome on the top of his head. Animo's brain splatter's out as he is dead. Ben sits down quietly in the cell and begins to chew on it. After finishing with Animo, Ben turns into Wildmutt and runs off. He had a meeting with a certain news reporter. Will Harangue sighs and starres in the mirror. He notices Tennyson in the background. Will turns around and begins to speak, "Leave now before I file a restraining order." Ben slowly walks forward. His eyes are black completely, just black spheres. "What the fuck? Security!" Harangue calls out. Ben ferally leaps forward and rips the flesh out of Harangue's neck. Blood splatter's on his face and he wildly chews. A young Plumber, around fifteen, is walking down the alley, scared. Ben grabs him from above and bites off his noise. He knocks him unconscious and drags him back to a warehouse. Ben rapes the young intern and then eats his carcus, leaving only bones. He throws the bones into a pile which include the decayed bodies of Hex, Clancy, Sublimo, Clancy, Charmcaster, Darkstar, and many Forever Knight bones. He skinned the Panucian, the bones lined up against the wall. Ben gnaws on a bone, making sure to leave no meat. Days turn to weeks, then to months. Ben stays in the warehouse, feeding on his prey. Slowly, he builds his way to the Universe's most wanted. No one suspects Ben to rape you as an alien then eat you as a corspe. Albedo and Phil were his next prey. This time, he ventured ferally into the Null Void, eating a Org Beast down to the bones. Ben gains some of his sentience back, but never will be fully human once more. One night, Ben is on the streets of Bellwood, looking for prey. "Hand in the air you little bastard!" a Police man shouts, gun cocked at Ben. Ben turns, "You dare threaten me? I shall devour you and allow your bones to be shitted on by my dead girlfriend you uncultured shit." Ben jumps forward and bites off the cop's nose. In fear, he begins shooting his gun rapidly. One bullet hits Ben in the thigh. Wounded, Ben whines in pain, running off on all fours. The Police dies, coughing up blood. Ben turns on the light to his warehouse and lays down, screaming in pain. "GAH!" His leg was on fire. Pulling out the bullet, he notices it's alien tech. Pyronite. The cops have been upgraded to kill him he realizes. He needs to be smart now. No more hunting, only plan-making. Ben decides to stay feral and feed on flesh. Ben rarely uses his Ultimatrix anymore. He relies on his adrenaline and Bluk. Finding a partially rebuilt Forever Knight castle, Ben decides the time to hunt has come. He thinks of Derrick then gracefully sheds a single tear. "Vengeance is upon thee," he mutters, running forward. Ben climbs the wall and jumps over. Bullets fly around in the confusion. Enoch turns and runs. "You shan't beat thy tonight! Let thou blood soak wherein I'll rule!" Enoch chants. Ben tackles him and rips out his spine. Enoch screams before Ben begins to eat his flesh. The Forever Knights flee in fear, not knowing about this. "Death upon you," Ben growls, snapping Enoch's neck. As he burns down the castle, Ben goes to his parent's house. He is suprised to find Max and a squad of Plumbers there. "Ben, we're trying to help!" Carl reasons. "We just want our son back!" Sandra pleads, tears covering her face. Ben growls and rips off the head of one of the Plumber's. He throws it at Sandra. She screams. Plumber's charge. Ben kills them all with ease. Max pulls out a Pistol and holds Ben at gun point. "I'm sorry it came to this Ben, but insanity doesn;t justify the law." Max pulls the trigger. Ben jumps to the side and rips off Max's arm. "Do not come in my way," Ben hisses, "Or I will kill you next time." He runs away on all fours. Carl screams, trying to keep his father alive. Sandra passes out, afraid of her own son. Ben has a nightmare that night, blood dripping from his eyes. Derrick tells him he is sinful and will rot in hell. Ben screams as Derrick tells him that the man he loved is gone. Now is a wild beast of the man who once was. You are in hell now, I hope you stay there you son of a bitch. ''Ben thinks to himself. Meanwhile, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth is scribbling down notes after looking through a microscope. He goes over to another Galvan, Y-IT, and sighs, "Y-It, tell Fergi the single-celled organisms are in fact heterotrophic, not feeding off of the sunlight. The bacterial cell died and the protists haven't moved." "Yes sir," Y-It records all this, typing it into a tablet-like device. "And sir, Maggister Tennyson has a message for you. He says execut order 54." Azmuth looks to Y-It then turns away, "God dammit Benjamin." '''The End....Or Is It?'